This invention is directed to improvements in speed recorders for railroad locomotives.
More particularly it is directed to improving the speed recorder system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,210,154. The latter patent describes a system in which an hydraulic speed recorder is operatively associated with a drive wheel of a locomotive. The device operates to record speed not only when the locomotive is running in a lead position in a forward or reverse direction, but also operates to record speed when the locomotive is not running in a lead position, as when it is operating in a power source mode or riding dead-head behind the lead locomotive in a consist of multiple engines. Operation of the recorder when the locomotive is operating in the latter mode serves no useful purpose, since the recording is not utilized. Accordingly, such recorder operation wastes recorder paper charts, and increases maintenance problems. A feature of the present invention is an arrangement for deactivating the recorder to a non-operating condition during such periods.
Another feature of the invention is a reduction gearing arrangement for transmitting the drive of the locomotive wheel through a flexible cable to the recorder, whereby the life of the flexible cable is prolonged.
A further feature of the invention is a gear box arrangement at the recorder whereby a quick and simple means is provided for gear change capability in the drive transmission train at the recorder to compensate for locomotive drive wheel wear.